disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alacazar
Alacazar is a supporting character who appears in the Sofia the First/''Elena of Avalor'' crossover special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. He was the Royal Sorcerer of Avalor. Appearences ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Forty-one years before the special, an evil sorceress from the Northern Islands named Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed King Raul and Queen Lucia. Alacazar cast a spell to protect the remaining members of the Royal Family by placing them inside an Enchanted Painting. To buy Alacazar time, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor faced Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down, but the Amulet of Avalor saved her life at the cost of her freedom by pulling her inside. Alacazar found the Amulet and spirited it away while Avalor fell under Shuriki's control. Knowing Elena was the only one who could defeat Shuriki, Alacazar set out to find a way to free her. He summoned his spirit guide Zuzo who told him he had to find a special Princess who was chosen by the Amulet to get Elena out. He travelled all over the world to find this Princess and tested each Princess from Princess Charlotte of Isleworth to Grand Mum and then her daughter Tilly. While each managed to unlock the Amulet's powers and break its curses, none of them had what it took to free Elena. When he grew too old to continue, he preserved himself by turning himself into a magical book that became part of the Secret Library of Enchancia's collection. Forty-one years after Elena's imprisonment, Princess Sofia of Enchancia is finally prepared to release Elena from the Amulet of Avalor. He reveals the story to her and she sets out to free Elena. Upon doing so, the two Princesses then defeat Shuriki and free Avalor. Upon Sofia's return, Alacazar congratulates her and vanishes, becoming a spirit in one of the magical books in the Secret Library. Elena of Avalor Alacazar appears in the show that serves as the special's sequel. He appears in the prologue of "First Day of Rule". From then on, he is only mentioned at certain points regarding Mateo's belief that he is dead, or landmarks that are part of his legacy, such as Commander's Rock, a location well-known to the Avalor Jaquin Clan. However, before he fled Avalor with the Amulet of Avalor when Shuriki took over, Alacazar had learned of a dark counterpart to the Scepter of Light known as the Scepter of Night. To ensure it did not fall into the wrong hands, he broke it into pieces and left riddles that led to each part, while also casting a spell on the Scepter of Night's pages in the Codex Maru to render them invisible unless revealed via the Scepter of Light's Illuminate ability or a Wizard's magic. His grandson, Mateo, along with Elena and Gabe, prepare to decipher his riddles so they can get to the pieces before Shuriki can. His first riddle led to the handle and grip of the Scepter of Night, located in a pyramid in the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul, where the second riddle was inscribed on the floor of the hidden room where the piece was kept. The second riddle led back to the Jaquin homeworld of Vallaestrella, where Alacazar hid the second piece, while the third riddle also led to a location in Vallaestrella where the last piece was hidden. He finally returns in "Spirit of a Wizard", where Elena and Mateo free him from the magic book he transformed himself into after asking Sofia to return it to them. Alacazar showed Mateo his secret library of spells upon his return to Avalor, so Mateo could then work on a potion to save his grandfather's life when it is discovered the spell that turned Alacazar into ''The Lost Princess of Avalor is wearing off, and when the book goes, Alacazar will ascend to the Spirit World. Although he was freed, he saves Mateo from Zopilote's blast, but at the cost of his own life, sending him to the Spirit World. Trivia *Alacazar's name is most likely a play on the English word alakazam, which is an incantation word commonly used by magicians and stage performers and the Mexican surname Salazar. **It may also be a corruption of the spanish word alcázar. Gallery Spirit of a Wizard (1).jpg Spirit of a Wizard (3).jpg Spirit of a Wizard (5).jpg Spirit of a Wizard (6).jpg Spirit of a Wizard (8).jpg Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Grandparents Category:Hispanic characters Category:Spirits Category:Immortal Category:Sorcerers Category:Deceased characters